


Lost in a party

by giovs182



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giovs182/pseuds/giovs182
Summary: Mal and Uma have just broken up and they go to the same party. There, Evie decides she wants Mal.





	Lost in a party

**Author's Note:**

> Okay if you are Brazilian, I heard the funk "Amar, amei" and thought okay totally Mal and Uma being exes and Evie is the one that pretends to be lost and go making out with her friend's ex.

 

"So, you really broke up with her?"

Mal sighed and looked at Jay, who was jumping on everything around them, _instead of walking like a normal person._

_"_ Yes Jay, I did." She grabbed his arm, making the boy stop and stand on the ground. "I actually liked her at some point but it just got.... We were fighting all the time."

The boy lifted an eyebrow.

"Don't get me wrong, you know I love to fight." 

"Yeah I know those fists are always up to some action." He bumped into the smaller girl, who tried not to fall. He was much bigger than her.

"Sure. Fights are cool, but Uma was annoying. I couldn't stand her anymore." She tilted her head, looking up to the boy.

"Well, let's see how this is gonna go when she sees you." He said, opening the door of the party they were walking to. 

"Yay." The purple haired said, entering the club. It took a while for her eyes to adjust to the light inside. It was dark, very dark, but colourfiul laser lights ran around the place. She felt her eyes brightening and some people who were near the door looked directly at her.  _Great._ Those shining eyes always gave her away in dark places if she didn't pay attention.

Turning around, Mal realized Jay had ditched her to go talk with some other guys. They were in a circle, screaming like animals.  _I really don't understand why some girls like.... This._

"Well guess I'm alone."

Mal started walking towards the dance floor, but Uma appeared in front of her.

"Mal!!" She smirked, looking the short girl up and down. "Looking good."

"Always." The purple haired gave her a fake smile and tried to go around the girl.

"Hey wait up." Uma pulled her back. "Are you here alone? As far as I know, you don't like clubs."

"I'm with Jay." She looked to the group of boys, her friend now was drinking from a keg of bier. "But I guess he's busy."

"Yeah it sure looks like it..." Uma ran her fingers down Mal's arm. "But I'm not busy." She blinked.

_"_ That's great. But  _we_ are not getting busy together." She moved the girl's hand from her. "Now excuse me, you can go back to your friends."

Whe she nodded at the girls behind Uma, Mal noticed one of them was staring at her. She held the girl's gaze while her offended ex girlfriend walked towards her friends. The blue haired stayed looking directly at her until a few seconds after the girls walked away. She then blinked and followed the group.

_Well I guess I deserve a drink after dealing with exes._

Mal went to the bar and the guy lifted an eyebrow at her, doubting her age. She left her eyes shine green and he jumped back.

"Give me my drink, thanks." She said, straightening her eyes.

The guy poured something into a cup and tossed it to Mal. She shrunk at the smell, but drank it all in one sip.

"I'd certainly like to see you get a little crazy." Mal felt someone whisper into her ear.  She turned around protesting.

"Look Uma, just go-" she stopped right away when she saw a tall blue haired girl leaning towards her. "Oh. Evie."

"I don't know if I should be pleased with you confusing me with Uma. I mean, it looks like you don't want to see the girl ever again." Evie placed one hand on the purple haired's hip. She leaned into her ear again. "But at least she got to make out with you for a couple months."

_Oh dear._ Mal sighed and closed her eyes. Evie was well known for being a flirt and kissing everyone around the isle. And she was clearly good at it.

"I don't think your friend would like to see you flirting with me." She moved her head so she could face the brown eyes. This girl was really pretty, a real princess. Mal knew she took care of her looks, everyone knew, but it didn't look like she needed it that much. Even with all the make up and the perfectly fitting clothes, she could see Evie would be pretty without all that.

"I think I might have gotten lost." She pulled a fake-innocent face and shrugged her shoulders. Her hand was still holding Mal's hips.

"I see." _Fuck it, I'm not with Uma anymore. I can kiss her if I want to. "_ And you coveniently ended up here?"

Evie placed her other hand on the table behind the short girl. Now she was trapped between an amazingly looking princess and a table full of alcohol.  _What a pity._

"I got lost from  _her._ But I know exactly where I am." She blinked.

"Oh is that it?" Mal lifted her head, almost brushing her lips with the red ones. "But why are you here, pretty princess?" 

"Aw thanks for the compliment!" The blue haired smiled and moved her hand up to Mal's waist. "I am here to take something I've wanted for a while." 

Now, Mal felt glad for the lack of illumination, because her cheeks were certainly blushing now.  _I really don't know how to deal with pretty girls over me._ She didn't know what to answer, so she just kep staring into the brown eyes. Evie looked down to the pink lips, free of lipstick, then back to the shining green eyes. Even though she was used to control it, sometimes Mal's eyes gave her away. Now was one of those times, the brightness of her eyes made it clear to the princess she was into her as well. But she seemed to enjoy flirting a lot, since she didn't just kiss the girl right away.

"Well, if you're just going to stand there, I'm gonna dance." 

And, without moving her hand from the short girl's waist, she closed her eyes and started to move her hips according to the rythm of the song. Mal's eyes wondered through the girl's body, amazed by the way she moved. If they weren't  _so close_ she probably wouldn't be able to properly see the girl, but she was just a few inches away. With every beat, her hips brushed into Mal's, which made the girl feel her blood getting warmer. The colorful lights crossing the blue hair and the sparkling dress made Evie look like the night sky, beautiful and bright. 

"Are you always hot like this or is it because I'm touching you?" The girl asked, without opening her eyes, still dancing. 

"I have dragon blood." Mal answered, expecting Evie would understand it. "But I'm glad you think I'm hot." She grabbed behind the taller girl's neck, making her open her eyes. 

"Hot. As. Hell." She said, pulling the purple haired's waist closer. Now their bodies were touching almost completely, just their faces were apart.

"Well..." Mal got on the tip of her toes and brushed her lips against Evie's. "I'm not the only one hot in here."

That was when the blue haired leaned down to crash her lips on the pink ones. She pushed Mal on the table, making a few cups fall. The shorter girl dove her hands into the blue hair, pulling it a bit. Her blood was now on fire. She couldn't help but open her mouth after Evie bit and sucked onto her lower lip. The purple haired was used to be in control of these things, but this girl was something else. She knew what she was doing, kissing Mal roughly, making her want more and more.

They broke apart, breathing heavily. Mal didn't open her eyes, she knew they'd be shining too much now. The girl's lips were still brushing on each other. 

"No wonder Uma is running after you like a puppy. You do kiss well." Evie said, before pecking the pink lips again.

"And you clearly have much practice." Mal opened her eyes, meeting the deep brown ones. They were almost fully black now, the pupils dilated. 

"I may have." She smirked and kissed the purple haired again, now placing both of her hands on the girl's waist. "But there's something Uma never told me if you're good at."

"And what would that be?" She tilted her head, actually curious. Evie laughed under her breath and leaned into her ear.

"If we go to the bathroom, I can tell you- or  _show_ it to you." She whispered.

Mal sighed deeply and pulled the blue hair slightly. She felt Evie biting her earlobe and moved her body into the taller one. Evie slid her hand and pulled Mal's arm down until she could interlace their fingers.

"Shall we?" 

Mal nodded and left Evie guide her through the dancing floor towards the bathroom. She could see flashes of people dancing, some of them making out. Fortunately, she didn't see her ex. She did see a few boys staring at the blue haired, some of them eye fucking the girl. She giggled with the thought of someone who was the desire of most people in the isle asking for her to go make out in the bathroom.

"Are you seeing something funny?" Evie asked when, stopping by the bathroom door. Mal looked at the girl's body and smirked.

"No. Just seeing something tasty." She pulled the taller girl's chin down to kiss her. 

"Keep that in mind." The blue haired said, opening the door behind her. They entered and Mal finally saw the girl with a decent illumination. 

She was really stunning. Her dress was tight on the right places and also  _so short._ She could see almost all of the long legs, except for the part Mal was dying to see, and touch. Evie rester her hand on her own waist and waited for the purple haired to admire her. She was liking the way the green eyes shined brighter and brighter every second she spent looking down her body. 

"Are you just going to keep staring at me?" She asked, and Mal looked up with her mouth mid-opened. Those pink plump lips seemed to be screaming Evie's name, so she didn't wait for a response before pining the girl against the door and kissing her passionately. 

Mal felt Evie's lips hungry over hers. She sucked on the girl's tongue receiving a moan as an answer. She smirked into the kissz knowing now what evie meant with what Uma haven't told her. 

"Up" the blue haired whispered quickly before going into Mal's lips again. She felt Evie's hands sliding under her tights and jumped, being lifted by the girl. She lead her to sit on the sink while biting and sucking the pale neck. It would probably leave marks, but Mal was feeling so good she didn't even think about it. Evie's tongue and teeth brushing against her skin made the short girl start rocking her hips against her. 

"Hmm I see you're liking it." Evie mumbled between bites.

"Yeah." Mal pulled the girl's head back, making her access to her neck free. "I bet you have experience in this too." She said, tracing kisses from Evie's ear down to her collarbone. 

The taller girl closed her eyes and sighed. 

"I actually don't." She said, while Mal started to unzip her dress, running her fingers along Evie's back. "Most people don't even deserve my kisses, even less something else."

The purple haired smirked when she finished unzipping the blue dress and saw it sliding down the girl's body.

"I guess I'm worth it?" 

The brown eyes stared directly into the green ones, making Mal feel goosebumps all over her body. 

"You'll have to prove it to me." Evie said. Then she unbuttoned Mal's shirt, diving her mouth into her breasts without even taking off the purple bra. The shorter girl tossed her shirt away and tried to unclip her own bra. Evie tapped her hand and managed to take it off without stopping the kisses on her breasts. She went back into kissing Mal's lips, squeezing her boobs and playing with the nipples with her fingers. The purple haired ran her fingers down Evie's body and unclipped her bra as well. Just when she was sliding it's straps down, the bathroom door opened.

"What the  _fuck_ are you two doing?!!!" Uma's voice echoed into the place.

_Oh fuck._

Evie sighed and rested her forehead with the shorter one's. She didn't open her eyes before answering.

"What does it look like?" 

Uma was still standing by the door.  _At least she closed it._ She looked pissed as hell.

_"_ It looks like my _friend-_ if I can call you that-, and my-"

"Your ex?" Mal asked, lifting an eyebrow. "Uma, get out. We're not together, and I can kiss anyone I want to."

She could see the anger burning inside the black eyes.

"You two obviously weren't  _kissing._ I can't believe you're doing this with _her."_ She pointed at Evie with a disgusting look on her face. Mal rolled her eyes.

"Why? Your friend is pretty hot, you know." She blinked and hear Evie giggle. The blue haired ran her fingers down Mal's back.

"And as you see, we were busy. Can you...?" Evie didn't need to end the phrase, because Uma screamed and went out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. The two girls laughed.

"I think we should probably lock this now." Evie said, turning around to the door. She stepped out of her dress, kicking it away. She looked amazing wearing only her underwear.

"Oh why? Didn't you like the show?" Mal laughed, still sitting on the sink.

"I like the show inside here better." She walked back to the short girl and hugged her by the waist. "Uma seemed really pissed off about you having sex with me." 

"Yeah that..." Mal looked ran her hand along Evie's collarbone. "Was probably because I refused to do it with her." 

The blue haired opened her mouth in surprise. 

"And you are doing it with me, someone you haven't even kissed before until a few minutes ago?" She rested her hands on the small hips. "Is it because of that drink?" 

"I didn't get drunk with one drink, princess." The purple haired rolled her eyes and shook her head. She locked hands behind Evie's neck. "You said you'd like to see me get crazy, and I am indeed crazy. But it was your mouth that caused it, not the alcohol."

The blue haired smiled proudly. 

"Oh I liked this." She pecked the pink lips. Now, both of them had almost the same amount of lipstick on, Evie's was blurred and Mal's mouth was red- being it from Evie's lipstick or the friction. "I can show you what else my mouth can do to make you crazy." 

Mal closed her eyes as she felt the blue haired's mouth covering hers. It wasn't properly a kiss, just lips crashing against each other. When the short girl tried to get her tongue inside Evie's mouth, the girl giggled and started to trace kisses and bites along her jawline up to her ear. She bit her earlobe and started to scratch slightly Mal's back. 

"Come closer." The purple haired slid her feet around Evie's naked tights and pulled her closer. The girl laughed evilly and went down kissing the pale neck, making Mal moan.

"Calm down hungry dragon." She said, starting to bite Mal's breast. "If you rush this won't be as pleasurable."

The purple haired tried to protest, but was silenced by her own moan when the taller girl flattened her tongue against the already hardened nipple. She licked and sucked on it while kneading the other breast. Mal couldn't keep the noises coming from her mouth, even though she didn't like sounding so desperate. She just needed to feel Evie's touch on her.  _Now._

_"_ Stop.. teasing." She managed to say between heavy breaths. 

"Shhh." The blue haired went back into kissing the pink lips gently while opening the leather purple pants. Mal lifter herself quickly so the girl could pull those off her and locked her legs around Evie's waist, rocking against her, making the girl feel how damp her underwear was. "Ohh someone's already wet."

The blue haired slid her fingers up and down the soaking purple boxers and felt Mal trembling at her touch. She scratched slightly on top where her clitoris should be and the girl started to jerk her hips, searching for more friction. Mal groaned when she felt the girl's finger rubbing against her, still through her underwear. She couldn't stand this anymore. Her sight was already getting blurred and the blue haired's smirk gave away her pleasure in teasing.

"Evie..." She groaned when the pressure against her bundle increased.

"Yeah?" She bit her own lip watching the small girl contorting towards her. "If you say my name like this I'll give you anything you want."

Mal closed her eyes and tilted her head back.

"Evie... I swear to evil.." she groaned feeling her boxers move aside, gentle fingers running through her folds. "If you don't fuck me now I'll do it myself."

Evie gasped and ripped the purple underwear. She pulled Mal's hips to the bottom of the sink and the purple haired streched her arms backwards, supporting her upper body. The taller girl kneeled so she could face the girl's core. Instead of going straight to the place the smaller girl was craving for her to touch, she went into licking and biting inside the girl's tights, receiving loud moans in response.

"Evie..... Oh Evie for fuck's sake." Mal moved one hand to grab the blue hair and push the girl's face directly into her pussy. "Stay there."

Evie giggled and looked up searching the green eyes, but they were closed and the purple haired's head was pending backwards, her mouth open. She was the sexier girl Evie had ever seen. 

"My pleasure." And it was, indeed.

She closed her lips against the hardened bundle. Mal tightened the grip on the blue hair and rocked towards her face. Evie sucked on it and the purple haired moaned louder. Thankfully, the party song was really loud, so no one would hear it. She kept licking it up and down, feeling her chin getting wetter from the girl's arousal. Mal's head was completely lost between wanting to get in control of the situation and just drowning in pleasure. Her body was totally melted into Evie's hands and mouth, so she didn't have any energy to turn the situation around. She just left herself enjoy it, until the licks onto her clitoris stopped. Before she could even protest, she felt a tongue entering her and moving against her walls. The green eyes opened up and shined bright, she was more turned on than ever in her life. She started rocking her hips against the girl's face, feeling the tongue entering her again. It was better than anything she had ever felt, and Mal couldn't even control herself from building up. 

"Oh hell... Evie come on." She moaned, recieving a bite on her clitoris when she mentioned the girl's name. The blue haired went back to eating her out and shoved three fingers into her. "FUCK EVIE."

Mal moved her arms around the taller girl's neck, making her stay in that position and also keeping herself from falling. Now, she was on the edge of pleasure, the fingers thrusting into her core making her orgasm closer and closer. Evie started to twist her hand while entering her, and after three or four times, it made Mal arch her back and scream Evie's name louder than before. Evie stayed kneeling, kissing gently the girl's still pulsing core until Mal stopped trembling and started breathing again. Then, she made her way back up, leaving smooth kisses all over the small body. 

"You are loud." She said, pecking the plump lips.

Mal giggled and rested her forehead with the other girl's. 

"Yeah I'm not used to being loud like this..." Her fingers traced a path along Evie's collarbone.  _Everything about her was so beautiful... And hot._ "But I guess you indeed got to see me get crazy." She bit the previously red bottom lip.

"Yes..." Evie pulled the purple haired's chin, kissing her slowly. They both smiled during the kiss, enjoying the way their tongues brushed into each other. "I bet you can feel your taste in my mouth." She laughed, throwing her head backwards. 

_"_ Way to spoil the moment, Evie." She rolled her eyes, laughing also. The blue haired lifted an eyebrow and slid a hand down Mal's arm until she could interlace their fingers.

"Oh there was a..." She brushed her lips slightly next to the pink ones. "Moment?" 

The purple haired didn't answer, she just moved her head a little so their lips would brush more, without actually kissing Evie. They stayed there, holding each other and feeling their breaths mixing up, for a while.

Until a loud knock drove them out of their trance.

"Come on her OUT. There are people here who need the bathroom as well!!" A really angry girl was screaming.

"Oh no." Mal tilted her head backwards and groaned.

Evie giggled and kissed the smaller girl's hand.

"Well I guess we have to go." She started picking up their clothes. "But you know you kinda owe me, right?"

Mal looked at her confused, while getting dresses.  _It doesn't even make sense to me getting dressed when I'm with this girl._

"What do you mean?" 

Evie was now fully dressed by the door, so she pulled Mal closer to her and slid her hand down the girl's body, resting it on her ass.

"It's because I gave you something." She looked down at the plump lips, but didn't kiss them. "And I expect something in return." 

The blue haired then blinked and turned in her heels, leavinf the bathroom and also the party. Mal got out slowly, watching Evie walk through the people, making her way out. That girl was really something else.

_And I think this is not gonna be a one night stand._

 


End file.
